An Innocent Departure
An Innocent Departure is the eleventh episode of Shinkon Gattai Godannar. Synopsis The episode continues from where the previous episode left off, Lou has engaged several Mimetic Beasts underwater in her Cosmo Diver. Unfortunately, she ends up rousing the entire nest of the creatures, and is quickly surrounded. She escapes, but is pursued by the angered Mimetic Beasts, once she reaches the surface, she is rescued by the timely intervention of Blade Gainer, who lays waste to the Mimetic Beasts. Goh, outraged at Ken for involving Lou, and frightened by Gainer's power, prepares to engage him in battle, but Lou intervenes in Ken's defense, Ken makes a hasty retreat in spite of Lou's pleas not to. Back at Dannar Base, Lou is grounded in her room as punishment for her reckless actions, Shinobu and Anna discuss the parallels of Lou's actions to the story of "Marcelino Pan y Vino" where both Lou and the boy of the story gave food to an unknown figure. Later, Anna, Goh and Kiriko discuss about how to deal with the current Mimetic Beast threat, and discover that the creatures are collecting a mineral called "chrononium" to biologically augment and strengthen their bodies. No sooner is this mentioned as the Mimetic Beasts attack a chrononium storage facility in the Third Keihin Area, Goh and Anna prep Dannar and Neo-Okusaer to engage the threat, at the same time, Goh reminds Kiriko to keep Lou under close surveillance, Kiriko reassures him, having placed Shinobu and Shizuru to the task. A short while later, Mira runs up to the door to Lou's room, wearing clothes that barely conceal her body, Shizuru covers Shinobu's eyes from the half-naked Mira, who is asking for Goh's location, Shizuru, feigning ignorance, tells her she hasn't seen him, Mira promptly runs to find and ask Morimoto instead. During the short time Shizuru is away, Lou manages to open the automated door to her room, Shinobu looks inside and is perplexed by Lou's disappearance, Pinpin meows as if to tell him where she is, Shinobu looks up, and is dumbfounded to find Lou on top of her wardrobe with her skirt up, giving him a clear view of what is (not) under it, the momentary shock buys Lou enough time to stun him cold. Lou promptly suits up and escapes Dannar Base on Cosmo Diver. Upon hearing the news, Goh and Anna merge their robots to form Godannar to finish the Beasts off quickly before she arrives. However, Ken promptly appears and finishes the last one with a single attack, and everyone is in awe of his power, this is cut short when Goh engages Ken in battle in a sudden outburst of anger, Anna's pleas to Goh to calm down are of no avail, and Godannar is easily handed its first defeat by the Gainer, shocking everyone present to witness the event. Lou, awed by Ken's prowess, makes her decision to join him as a Menage Zero, leaving the Dannar Base and its staff behind. In the aftermath of this defeat, everyone is at a loss, both by Godannar's defeat, and, more importantly, Lou's departure. Anna in particular is heartbroken by this turn of events, and Goh, embittered by his own inadequacy, screams in futility on a clifftop overlooking the sea. Trivia * The scene of Lou knocking Shinobu unconscious has two alternate versions, one for televised viewing, and another for the DVD release. In the televised version, Lou's implicit upskirt shot was heavily edited. This is different from the DVD version, pictured above. * This is the first episode where Gainer's plasma drive is shown. Category:Episodes